A Date
by Congeniality
Summary: Their relationship had been nothing but nights of pleasure for one another. But what happens when someone decides to change their mind and finally say yes? Izaya x Mikado.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Might continue this...might not...If there was missing words/grammatical errors I apologize whole-kindheartedly..._

* * *

"Orihara-san.." He whispered into the other man's ear, letting out a soft moan of pleasure as his hips bucked forward, Feeling his insides burn with hotness that could only be experienced like this. His back arched as the man held him firmly, forcibly moving his hips up and down so he could again hit that sweet spot. He felt so dirty, so impure, and yet they did this sort of thing every night that racked his brain with nothing but desire and hunger for more. He moaned again, louder, but only to be silenced by the rough kisses that invaded his mouth and tongue expertly.

And when he released, it felt like the burning sensation of lava rushing through his veins, destroying him by the hour, minutes, and seconds. He would fall upon soft sheets right after, panting like a dog that was just in the sunlight for too long. His breath was arrhythmic, his heartbeat throbbing louder and harder in his chest.

Never once did that man call his name, and never once was he held after sexual intercourse because petty things like that were not needed between the two, or so that was the mutual feelings they had between one another. He could only close his eyes and drift off into a slumber that would soon be cut off by the morning sunlight, ready to burn his eyes. The bed felt soft as always, and he could feel covers being lifted and then placed slowly downward and over his body. It was not out of love that he was being treated like this though, but it wasn't like it bothered him too much.

* * *

"You did it again?" Namie said, irritated as she lifted down her newspaper, shooting a glare at none other than Orihara Izaya, making a 'tch' sound. His response was a smile, shrugging as he turned his chair around, chuckling.

"Not particularly me, he was the one who arrived at my doorstep last night and requested it. I had to take responsibility, or else it would've been rude of me to ignore his...desires." He replied, now staring at Namie back with one of his hands resting on his chin. He smiled, a devious smile that if it were anyone else, would be absolutely terrified.

"Don't you think, Namie?" He sneered at, not even putting a "-san" after her name just to degrade her a bit more.

"I don't have a say in it, and you know that I don't really care." She replied, bringing up her newspaper again to focus on reading. It was a lie of course; if she didn't care she wouldn't have asked. But a person like Orihara Izaya already knew that, so there was no point in trying to defend herself. Instead, she decided she was going to ignore what witty word phrases he was going to reply with and engrossed herself in what was happening with the superstars of the world.

Izaya merely laughed and took out one of the cellphones he had, out of the ten he owned. It was one that Mikado knew the number do, and he doesn't plan on giving out his other numbers to the teen anyways. An informant, after all keeps his cell number changing because there will always be people who will chase him, and for that such precautionary measures must be taken so that they don't injure his function to work.

He flipped the cellphone opened, already knowing what to expect. There was a blinking message stating he had a few new messages that he should read. Sighing, he clicked on his new texts and skipped over the ones that were business related. They could wait, he decided before scrolling down to one that was texted to him by his precious little Raida student. His reaction to the text was a mere laugh.

'Go on a date with me.' It said, with no little joyful emoticons to go along after to make it seem like it was a joke.

Izaya had ignored this request millions, if not billions of times before. It was always Mikado wanting to do something publicly with him, and yet he was fine with their relationship at the current moment. It didn't contain any annoying things that a couple relationship required. It was just the two of them and the short-lived sex between them. He was fine with that, because there was no love needed for such a thing. But still, he had pity for the teen. It would be the 20th time texting back 'no', but then a plan came upon his mind. A rather horrible, terrible, emotionally wrecking plan that was going to be fantastic to play out if the cards played in his favor.

And the cards always played in his favor whether it required cheating, stealing, or even killing.

* * *

"Ryugamine-kunnnnnnn! Did you miss me already? Let's go somewhere fun!"

That was the first thing Ryugamine Mikado heard as he left with his two best friends from school. His expression turned from content to horrified in just mere seconds, turning his head frantically from the left then to the right trying to see his reactions from his friends. Masaomi looked as if he was going to break someone's leg off, while Anri looked as if she could kill someone. He gulped, trying to looked surprised, but on the inside he was secretly thinking of ways to make excuses.

"O-O-Orihara-san!" He shouted, waving his hands frantically and mouthing 'No, no!', not wanting his friends to know with what the informant was going to do. When he saw Izaya walking closer and closer ignoring his pleas, he panicked and began running in the direction Izaya was heading. He saw his friends shouting words he couldn't make out to him, but all he did was turn his head back and shouted with an 'I'm sorry' before bumping into a fur jacket, the fur grazing against his skin lightly for a few seconds before the feeling was lost.

"Orihara-san, try to keep it down." He said, brushing himself off, his expression turning into a more serious look. He sighed, looking upwards into Izaya's face to find a cheerful mood as always. Irritated, he took out a ballpoint pen from his pocket and threw it near the informant's head, barely scraping his cheek. His face then scrunched up to be a nastier one, with a look that could kill if it was possible.

Izaya only laughed in response. He didn't say much until Mikado decided to calm down a bit, and he was a patient man so it didn't take too long. Mikado's temper reminded him of Shizuo's, except his was much more controlled which he appreciated at times, but also hated at times. But no humans were perfect anyways, and he didn't want to break the spirit Mikado had. At least, not yet of course.

"You said you wanted a date, didn't you? So here I am, to pick you up on a date. Isn't that what most people do anyways? You're so mean, Ryugamine-kun." He replied casually, looking at what was an angry and hated expression from the teen turning into a more calmer, lighter expression. He could feel Mikado's cheeks getting warm and he could only respond by ruffling the teen's hair trying not to laugh again.

"You could've made it..less...obvious..." Mikado replied, looking away. He suddenly regretted that sudden outburst of anger he just had right now; he had just embarrassed himself in front of the person he liked, which gave him the butterflies in his stomach already fluttering about to flutter even more. Covering his mouth, he tried to say something but it only came out in small murmurs no one could understand except him.

Izaya shrugged, not simply caring for what the teen was muttering about. It probably must've been something embarrassing though, judging by how he currently looked. But he was tired of standing here, there was already a place in mind of where he wanted to go and he had business in about a few hours so he wanted to make it quick. He didn't think they would discuss much anyways because the only things that were said between them previously were groans, moans, and the occasional cries of his names that came out from the teen.

"Let's go on a date, Ryugamine-kun."

* * *

_*Without the honorific after their family name/given name, it is often portrayed as an insult because you're treating them more like an object, instead of a human being. So to make it simple: it is disrespectful._


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Please read this if you are unsure of which these places are: ( They will soon play a part in where Mikado and Izaya will go )  
GIOTTOHNE ( ギオットーネ ) - an European/Italian restaurant located in Ikebukuro.  
NEKOBUKURO ( ねこぶくろ ) - translated into "Cat's House", it is where you pay and then can go to interact with cats for about an hour. This was made because of busy work, for owners who cannot afford the time to have a pet.  
FUKUTOSHIN LINE ( 東京地下鉄副都心線 ) - Tokyo Metro subway line.

Anyways, it is finally updated I think. It was hard to write. I hope you enjoy. I'm sorry I think I did a really bad job on this. ||||  
_*I don't have a BETA reader, so please bear with the mistakes. _

* * *

"Its called Giottohne, Mikado-kun. I suppose you don't have the money to pay for yourself, but that's okay. With a run down apartment that you already have to pay, I'm sure that you must be close to poor by now." Izaya said, walking down the concrete payment with the teen. He was amused by now Masaomi or even Anri had chosen not to chase after him, despite that they have had a bad past with him. Mikado must've told them something, which only made him more curious than he already was. Izaya could now see the teen's desperation to have been yearning for this for a long while. But if Izaya was honest, which he wasn't, whether it is to himself or to his lovely humanity, he had been waiting for this too.

He could tell by Mikado's silence and his aloof expression that he had no idea where that was and didn't want to say anything that could question against it. It annoyed him to some extent, that the teen who texted him almost everyday saying 'When can we go out?','You make me miss you.' and 'You're always busy' was now being silent as a cockroach roaming around, not even bothering to look him in the eyes.

"If you keep being silent, I just might not let you stay over tonight." He said casually, walking ahead of the now slightly mentally panicking teen, with his smirk visibly shown. He didn't bother looking behind him, he already knew that Mikado was going to follow him. It was like he had a lost dog with his tail between his legs, and he found that sort of cute. But him saying that would be too out of character, so he kept his mouth shut and continued walking to the Fukutoshin line, where their start of a 'date' would begin.

* * *

Mikado had this anxious feeling at the bottom of his throat that kept telling him to speak up, but nothing would emit from his vocals. He had thought about this day for a long time, bothering the informant again, again, and again with those annoying girly texts that he regrets sending. He couldn't even count as to how many 'No's were replies, and if Izaya didn't text him that, he'd text him many insulting and teasing lines that made Mikado feel a bit more stupid every time. Now here he was, the day that he had always wanted and complained about to Izaya for many months, and he couldn't even say anything to start a conversation.

When he heard those words that Izaya said though, he began panicking like a girl, looking left and right and then in front as he found the informant was already speeding up ahead. He had caught up, but now the eerie silence had once more found its way and crept up to him, purposefully making his mouth sewn shut and his fists clamped tight. He had to say something, just anything to keep Izaya amused so he wouldn't leave. He would be devastated, if that happened.

"I'm sorry." He began to say, but he knew if he only said that Izaya would only taunt him into a guilty feeling. "I'm just nervous. I mean we do...those sort of things some nights but it still feels awkward, just walking so casually with you. Plus this is my first date so ju-" He was stopped by the gaze that Izaya gave him, which looked something like cocky smirk mixed in a death glare. His throat went dry again, but he managed to finished his sentence with a hoarse whisper. "st take it easy on me..."

He started to get sweaty, with the gaze that Izaya was giving him as if he had done something wrong. If he had he would've apologized immensely, but he didn't understand why the older male was giving him such an intense stare. It felt like it pierced through his body, like he was at the doctors and they were looking at him really hard to tell if something was wrong. He nervously smiled, his eyes averting the gaze of Izaya's for a few seconds before returning to stare back at it again, finding the same situation as before.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" He asked, making a forced chuckle at the end. It only took about the blink of an eye before he found Izaya mere inches from his body, as if he moved any closer he would be finding himself touching chest to chest with the older male. His face starting getting red and his feet were automatically backing up, feeling his personal bubble space be strangely invaded. But it was invaded almost every night, and it just wasn't his personal space that was pried open. Immediately he regrets ever speaking, because now Izaya was moving closer and closer to him, until Mikado could no longer back up and was trapped between a crazy human lover and a brick wall.

"The fukutoshin line." He heard the informant say.

Mikado blinked a few times, confused.

"What about it?" He asked.

"We're here."

"..._Oh._"

* * *

Izaya laughed harder than he thought he would. He just meant to tease the teen a little, expect a little rebellion like he had when he gave given him a surprise visit just several minutes ago. Yet he saw a cowered animal, who wanted to run, but didn't want to run. He wondered if he ever made those sort of expressions when the two of them did share momentary bliss with one another. He never bothered to pay attention to any sort of those things; the sex between them was just for formality and to ease a hormonal, growing, and curious teen's body. Izaya backed up, putting his arms around his stomach and continuing his burst of laughter. He felt like it has been a long time since he laughed, for something that was actually comical and not just out of pity.

"It's not funny!" He heard a squeaky voice say out and that's when his laughter decided to die down a bit, but there was still a chuckle in between of trying to catch his breath and not exaggeratedly dying on the floor. When it finally stopped, he looked up to see Mikado's expression and almost started to laugh again. He saw a red-faced, almost crying, and trying to cover his face Mikado that could've made almost anyone start taking pictures because it was so adorable. He patted the teen on the head and ruffled his hair a bit. He never noticed how similar their hairstyles as well, even having similar colors.

Mikado should've died there, and actually he felt dead. He felt like his entire soul just left him and now he was a walking corpse because of the embarrassment he just showed. Even when he tried to tell Izaya to stop, it didn't work at all. What ended up happening was just him making look like a fool, with the small protest. Even worse, he felt Izaya touch his hair and that was enough for him to almost drop dead. The touches Izaya gave to him felt like the feeling of a hot shower, the sprinkles of water pouring down his back in such a way that was pleasurable. The touches he gave Mikado felt amazing, no matter how small it was. The momentary bliss was gone though, when he heard Izaya calling for his name as the train was arriving. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he caught up to the informant and sat down next to him on the seats.


End file.
